Cavitation is a component of some currently used medical interventions, such as a treatment for kidney stones. For example, in extracorporeal shock wave lithotripsy, shock waves are focused onto a stone in the kidney or ureter. The interaction between the waves and the stone induces the formation of cavitation bubbles. The collapse of cavitation bubbles releases energy at the stone, and the energy fragments the stone into pieces small enough to be passed via the ureter.
A large number of medical conditions are characterized at least in part by the presence of an abnormal mass. Examples include urinary stones, biliary stones, blood clots, fibroids, cancerous tumors, and atheromatous plaques. Destruction or reduction of the mass without injury to healthy tissue is a goal for many therapeutic treatments. Minimally invasive treatments are preferred as they reduce the pain, discomfort, and risks associated with surgical or other invasive therapies.